


Gravitational Pull

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Gravitational Pull

Yuki’s touches were soft. Never hesitant, but only ever strong enough for Natsuki to know he’s there. Fingers skitters above his waistband – deliberate, the slightest bit intent to tease. Anticipation bubbled in him as Yuki went lower, slipping under the fabric.

“Yuki…” he gasped, taking in a handful of Yuki’s shirt in his fist. Natsuki pulled himself closer, ghosting a breath against the other’s neck in an open-mouthed kiss.

“I’m here.”

He never was otherwise. And Natsuki was grateful.

 _Sweet, sweet Yuki,_ the person who loved him, the one he loved just as much.

Someone he trusts not to leave.


End file.
